Pravitelstvo
State of the Nation Report As of 7/05/2012: Pravitelstvo is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 90 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Pravitelstvo is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Pravitelstvo to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Pravitelstvo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pravitelstvo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pravitelstvo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. First Light :In the spring of 2006, Norway was in turmoil. Civil war and outside aggression threatened to tear the nation apart. Following the annexation of Sweden, Norwegian separatists fought continually against the "Old Guard" of nationalists. Russia took this opportunity to establish a colony in the southern regions of Norway as a foothold in the middle of Europe and to bring peace to the troubled region. The endeavor was a success, and soon all was quiet yet again. Azure Mantle (Голубая Мантия) was established as Pravitelstvo's first Grand Prince (Velikii kniaz, Великий князь) by Russia soon after. The government of Norway was soon reformed in the North under the traditional name of Norrige, and was ruled by His Majesty King Aryndil, who had led the nationalists in the civil war. A settlement was negotiated with Pravitelstvo to split the former lands of Norway and Sweden by North and South among the two of them, and to this day Norrige remains one of Pravitelstvo's closest allies. :Soon after peace had been achieved in Norway, the strategic importance of Pravitelstvo to Russia began to dwindle. Following a period of much deliberation, Russia agreed to grant Pravitelstvo complete independence. The declaration was made on April 12th (now Pravitelstvo's official Independence Day), much to the delight of the citizens, and the celebrations lasted for days afterwards. Azure Mantle was then crowned as Tsar, abandoning the tile of Grand Prince. Early History :On the same day that Pravitelstvo declared independence, they followed in the footsteps of Norrige and were accepted as an official member state of the Organization of Imperial Nations (or Order of the Imperial Nations). Pravitelstvo prospered there for many years, and after a time Tsar Azure Mantle was granted a seat on the OIN's Council. He remained there throughout the Great War and up until Pravitelstvo withdrew its membership from the OIN entirely in July. :Pravitelstvo was left unaligned and alone, but not for long. In late July, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition was officially made public, a joint venture by a handful of former-OIN member states. Azure Mantle personally founded the Coalition along with Pravitelstvo's allies (including Norrige), and they gathered several other nations to the flag before it was even announced. The NADC grew steadily after that, and Azure Mantle served as its Commander-in-Chief for several months until he retired from management in late October, handing over the reigns to his Secretary General, Emperor Charles VI. The Great Silence :Sometime in 2008, the Cyberverse lost all contact with the nation of Pravitelstvo. Their borders were sealed and all foreign diplomats and assets withdrawn. A great wall was hastily erected, but left unmanned, and a year into the nation's extended and sudden silence, following a mandate from the UN, observers crossed over the wall and into Pravitelstvo's holdings in mainland Europe, only to find them abandoned. The observers attempted entry to Pravitelstvo's home turf in Norway, but the mission was called off when missile locks were detected on the envoy. No further attempt to enter Pravit territory. was made. :For four years the silence persisted, then suddenly was broken in January of 2012, when Tsar Azure Mantle made contact with the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, requesting re-acceptance. Pravitelstvo re-emerged a shadow of its former glory, with its territorial holdings, infrastructure, population, and military capability significantly diminished. No explanation has been given for the loss of contact. Speculation as to possible causes include a devastating plague, or civil war between Pravitelstvo's ruling party and its longtime opposition faction in support of a policy of isolationism. The world may never know what truly transpired during those four years, for the government seems to have erased all recorded history of the period, and even now maintains little contact and permits little travel with the rest of the world. :State of the Nation Report as of 10/20/2007, last known report before the Great Silence: Pravitelstvo is a medium sized, highly developed, and aging nation at 556 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Pravitelstvo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pravitelstvo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Pravitelstvo. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pravitelstvo will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Famous Wars *Pravitelstvo has been involved in several wars over the course of its history. Namely: **The Last Battle for Norway **The Great War **The UI War **The SoL War, incorrectly dubbed the "October Massacre" **The BLEU-NADC War **The Dave War The Last Battle for Norway In the prime stages of Pravitelstvo's membership in the OIN, there was waged the last battle that Norway would ever see fought over the strife seen in the early years of Pravit's mission. Norge, a final revolutionary remnant of separatists, mustered the last of its forces, and launched an all-out attack against Pravitelstvo. The damage done was devastating, and the exact figures have never been calculated. Norge's initial attacks devastated the unprepared Pravit military, and the next few days were spent simply recovering from the blow. However, Pravit managed to gain a foothold, and held their ground until relief aid arrived from the OIN. With the aid, Pravit forces began to push forward, regaining all that had been lost. The Land of Heresy soon joined Pravitelstvo in the fight, and together they marched onto the capital of Norge and burned it to the ground. The king of Norge fled the city in panic, and was never seen or heard from again. The remaining seperatists were rounded up and captured or killed. Pravitelstvo was ecstatic over the victory, and a great celebration was held in the capital. In a public speech, Tsar Azure Mantle swore never to allow Pravit lands to be violated by the boots of the enemy ever again, and that promise has been kept to this day. Lost War Records Unfortunately, all records of Pravitelstvo's war history between the Last Battle for Norway and the Dave War have been lost in the Great Silence, leaving only fractured accounts and rumors. No information remains as to the UI War or its history, or the SoL War, sans what is already known about the greater conflict. As for the BLEU-NADC War, it is not clear what role if any Pravitelstvo played in this conflict. There is no record of the Pravits participating, and rumor has it that this decision to remain out of the fighting caused Tsar Azure Mantle much regret, and could have directly lead to the events of the Great Silence. Category:Member of North Atlantic Defense Coalition